My Depressed Aris
by EternalRedAria
Summary: Aris finds out that Seto is kicked from team crafted. She has no one to shoulder her. How will this affect Team Crafted? "You only treasure something when its gone. Today, we now know what she ment" said Sky.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm just going to have to write this because i just hate the fact that only now i found out that they kicked Seto from Team Crafted. I just have to write because that's how i role and from this wag on the fanfiction will be in bold or italic...i just have tears as i write so if i miss spell anything i'm so sorry because i won't be able to edit or re-write this i'm sorry. I might include Aris at some point and older version of Amelia.

**ARIS POV (really sorry)**

**I walked the halls to find Bajan and the others. I HAD to find them, i HAD to stop them from kicking Seto. This was wrong. It was so very wrong. If they kicked Seto i would just go into that state again. But even before i manage to meet the Team i see a paralyzed look on Seto's face. I couldn't hold it i ran away outside headquarters and colapsed. I couldn't hold it anymore my tears and cries wouldn't be heard through these walls. I knew just from that look on Seto's face...He was kicked.**

**After, things calmed down i slowly walked the dreaded path back to home. The rain didn't bother me, i didn't care if my hair was messed up or my eye bags made me look strange. Becaus i knew from my look they'll know that...**

**That this Aria's heart was wrecked beyond repair...**

**As i reached the entrance i pushed my body to its limit and pushed open the door, only to colapse soon after.**

**NORMAL POV**

**As Aris pushed open the door she colapsed with a splat. Sky already say the camera footage to know she would be like this. Bajan never knew how much it would hurt her Ty came down with a towel and blanket. The fluffy knew it was wrong to kick Seto since all of them had been friends since High school, but only after she left he knew something was up. Mitch knew what she ment by "You only treasure it once its lost" because they needed Seto right now and no one could find him. **

**Deadlox motioned forBajan to help as he passed the towel to him. Aris slowly stood up by her self. Her eyes empty and lost colour from the bright emarald they turned to dark and murky green. Bajan tried to aproach her but she slapped him causing everyone to gasp. Aris went on her knees dispite her body strenght and said "You only treasure something when its lost, *hack* *wheese* but this time i 've been w-wr-wrecked beyon-d repair" with that she gave out a sharp breath and colapsed into Bajan's arms. Mitch carried her to their room braidal style. He cleaned her up a bit, giving her a warm shower , reclothe-ing her and letting her rest in bed. **

**After he tucked her into bed just as he was about to leave her side, she grabbed his hand firmly and pulling it slightly before wispering "don't go...please" as if begging him to stay. He re-adjusted her position so that he would be leaning on the head board and she was laying on his chest. He sighed and put an arm against her waist giving her a sense of safty. Mitch knew she wouldn't be cable to resolve this at all. So he decided. From this day on, he would be the person she knew five years ago. Her Mitch, Her lover, HER shoulder to cry on... but for some reason... something wouldn't let him. **

**Chapter end**

A/N: i still don't think that Seto should've been kicked but still... i feel him so much. As to Aris she is the alternet version of me. I wan't to cry but my tears will never pour. Aris on the other hand tries to hold it in ut eventually her body gives in and slams shut. The fanfiction is for a friend of mine who has a deep depression because her parents were put in jail and she was adopted by another family. She loves mh minecraft stories but dosen't have an account. I just hope she gets through it all in time.

To: Emma

From: Ann (EternalRedAria)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This features many Vocaloid songs. I don't own them nor do i own the youtubers . Emma owns Fleyara, i own Yuya Hitnokara and Aris Galett. **

**Year: 2010 three years after the break-up. April 13**

A rumour about Aris has finally reached the heads of team crafted as they found about Aris. "Bajan just fet drained and tired as he sat in his chair, looking through magazines and model albums. Pictures of the red haired 'Aria' were scattered across the table from one end to the other. "She really did grow up, didn't she Mitch?" asked Jerome. Bajan just noded in response. "Okay! Its done downloading!" Said Jason as they waited for him to play the series of songs sung by Aris (Aris also lived in Japan before reciving Bodil's letter. This is around four years after Bajan and she broke up)

The sings played were melodius or digital.

(Search for these songs on YouTube!)

Second Album

Akahitoha - A Single Red Leaf

Lie

Miricle Is Dead

Secret

Aizu

Corruption Garden

Just Be Friends

Answer

Enbizaka No Shitateya - The tailor shop on Enbizaka

Trick and Treat - ft. Martin ?

Chemical Emotion - ft. Fleyara Nagayuko

Servant And Maid Of Evil - ft. Martin ?

Last Night, Good Night (Neru version)

Message T Listeners (video)

"Oh! Oh! Listen to the message!" Said Deadlox. the message started but this time it had a video.

"Hello to all my viewers! I just want to thank you guys and my friends, Fleyara Nagayuko and Martin my cousin. Martin doesn't want his last name. Fleyara since she is an aspiring singer, i let her do a duet with me. Martin on the other hand, was terrified beyond belief when it came to singing, he was afraid of his acsent, getting the words mixed up and if you guessed who he is yes! He is BODIL40! Sorry bro' but i just had to! Anyway that's it for this video recording! Hope you enjoyed the album, Bye!" With that she ended off the video and the album played all over again.

Bodil came in and all of them bear hugged him.

(CONVERSATION)

Bodil: what the hell! GTFO!

Bajan: sorry Martin but we never knew you could sing in japanese!

Everyone nods

Sky: show us more songs of Martin and Aris, Jason!

Jason: which album though?

Bodil: The one that has her white and green headphones i'm featured in most of the songs.

All present: oooooo

Album 3

Magnet - ft. Martin

SPICE! - by Martin

Alluring Secret - ft. Martin

Synchonocity - Looking For You In The Sky - by Martin

Synchronocity - Paradise Of Light And Shadow - ft. Martin

Synchonocity - Requem Of The Self-Repeating World - ft. Martin and Fleyara

Dark Woods Circus - ft. Fleyara, Martin and Yuya Hitnokara

I (Love) - by. Fleyara

Album end

Jerome: that was basicly an album for Martin, Fleyara and Yuya, not what i expected.

Sky: BODIL! Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?

Bodil: ...

Bajan: Bodil? Hello?

Bodil:...

All present: Bodil?

(Conversation end)

Bodil stood silent, he was too embarrassed to say a thing. All present in the room wondered if they finally broke him. Suddenly, his phone rang, Bodil didn't pick up and it went to voice mail. A familiar voice spoke as silence overlapped.

"Martin! Hey, how are you? I'm good anyway, my manager got a tun of new song lyrics! Some are duets could you fly over or should i come visit you? I miss you M' its been a while.. anyway call me back soon" Everyone could tell that it was Aris on the phone. Bodil just stared at the ground and slowly left the room. Mitch colapsed into his chair before passing out. This some how catched everyone's attention.

Bodil called Aris,

_Ring, Ring, Ring, _

"Uh... hello?" Said Bodil

Aris: Martin! Hi, are you coming?

Bodil: yes i'll arrive tomorrow evening.

Aris: great! I'll arange a pick up and are you...okay?

Bodil: yeah, not really. They found out A'

Aris: its okay i doubt that they'll remember me.

Bodil: they do...

Aris:... its okay M' i need to understand that my pain is nothing compared to what Yuya suffured during her childhood, and Martin

Bodil: yeah?

Aris: i sent a pakage did you get it?

Bodil: yeah, a wool sweater, english breakfast and the new album

Aris: good well then bye!

Bodil: See you

Bodil aproached the bathroom and took a cold shower. It was enough to wash away the pain ringt now anyway. He packed some things he needed for the trip. The sweater, two pairs of jeans, flip-flops, sneakers, t-shirts, tooth brush, toothpaste, coat, leather boots, headphones, phone, keys, scarf, white and black dress shirts and a new pairof sunglasses. "All set, now just to escape the building" suprisingly easy, he ran into the taxi and asked to be brought to the airport. The taxi driver was tipped greatly. Bodil didn't care if he was shipped off to Sweden or whatever, he just wanted to spend time with his cousin.

He bought a ticket to Tokyo, Japan. And boared the plane. He was so tired he just sleeped on the whole flight. When, he arrived, Aris was waiting to see him. The two hugged like no tomorrow. "Zdrasti, Martin! Zdrasti!" He smiled widely at her. She took his bags into the van she had and her driver drover her to the house she lived in.

**chapter end**

**A/N: i want to focus on many fanfictions but i can't write them out at all. At this point Bodil is trying to avoid team crafted since they'll be looking for Aris and him. Sadly, i discontined "Meet Aris, My Cousin" beacuse i'm writing the past first in stead of the present. I just can't ignore the fact that the current storyline isn't following the past. I donno okay? Christmas is coming up so i honestly don't want to post fanfictions anymore. But MAMC isn't dead i'm going to re-write it. **


End file.
